leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.153
(December 19th) * Visual Update * Snowdown Showdown 2012: ** Holiday champion skins ** New ward skins ** Gifting Center |Related = * V1.0.0.153 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.152 |Next = V1.0.0.154 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch. * * * * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Wednesday, December 19. * League of Legends V1.0.0.153 Champions (Added December 19) * (Innate) ** Vi charges a shield over time. The shield can be activated by hitting an enemy with an ability. * (Q) ** Vi charges her gauntlets and unleashes a vault shattering punch, carrying her forward. Enemy champions that Vi collides with stop her movement and are knocked back. * (W) ** Vi's punches break her opponent's armor, dealing bonus damage and granting her attack speed. * (E) ** Vi's next attack blasts through her target, dealing damage to enemies behind it. * (Ultimate) ** Vi runs down an enemy, knocking aside anyone in the way. When she reaches her target she knocks it into the air, jumps after it, and slams it back into the ground. * ** Health restore adjusted to 20-71 from 34-68. * ** Base damage reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 70/110/150/190/230. * ** Orb detonation damage radius reduced. ** Adjusted orb hit box to better match the visual effect. * ** Maximum pull distance reduced. * ** Cast range reduced to 750 from 900. * ** Fixed a bug where Volatile Spiderlings were only lasting for 2.5 seconds, rather than the intended 3 seconds. * ** Now immediately starts Elise attacking at her faster attack speed, rather than waiting until her next attack starts. * ** The cooldown and mana cost are refunded if Fiora is suppressed while casting Blade Waltz before it has started to have any effect. * ** Initial cast time reduced. ** Chance to deal bonus minion damage adjusted to 50% at all ranks from 20/30/40/50/60%. ** Bonus minion damage adjusted to 260/320/380/440/500 from 400 at all ranks. * ** Reduced the startup time before channeling. * ** Cooldown reduced at later ranks to 25/23/21/19/17 seconds from 25 seconds at all ranks. * Nidalee and all her skins are looking stunningly stylish after receiving a complete Visual Upgrade this patch. For more details, read the original announcement or check out Nidalee's Champion Spotlight. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 50/80/110/140/170 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Fade time increased to 1.25 seconds from .75. ** Fade time now has combat-based delay (1 second per hit, up to 3 seconds). * ** Ability Power ratio on impact reduced to 0.3 from 0.4. * ** Damage reduced at later ranks to 200/325/450 from 200/400/600. ** Fixed: Tooltip now indicates the correct cooldown. * ** Damage reduced to 100-440 from 124-549. ** Missile Speed reduced to 1900 from 2200. ** Missile Width reduced to 70 from 90. * ** Missile Speed reduced to 1150 from 1325. * ** Fixed a bug where the plant was sometimes slowing by more than 30%. Items and * Fixed a bug where the Legion Aura from both items was stacking on teams. * Fixed a tooltip inconsistency with the cooldown reduction value. * Flat Armor Penetration reduced to 10 from 15. * Fixed a bug where the item was healing for less than intended. * Armor reduction per stack reduced to 6.25% from 7.5% (Maximum reduction is now 25% from 30%). * Flat armor penetration reduced to 10 from 15 and is now UNIQUE. * Flat armor penetration is now UNIQUE. Summoner Spells * Damage increased to 490-1000 from 445-870. Twisted Treeline * Changed altar capture mechanics: ** Taking damage while capturing an altar will now cancel the capture and prevent capturing for 2 seconds. ** Capture interruptions will be denoted by a shiny particle. Crystal Scar * Tweaked global aura: ** Armor penetration removed. ** Magic penetration removed. ** Energy champions now receive 2 bonus energy per second. ** Fury champions now benefit from the aura: *** Tryndamere receives 33% bonus Fury for attacks, critical strikes, and kills. *** Renekton receives 33% bonus Fury for attacks. *** Shyvana receives 25% bonus Fury for attacks. ** Healing reduction now only affects self-heals and regeneration. * Reduced ranged minion base magic resistance by 5. * Reduced super melee minion base magic resistance by 15. Crystal Scar & Proving Grounds * Health Relics will now grant Fury: ** Tryndamere receives 10 Fury. ** Renekton receives 20 Fury. ** Shyvana receives 6 Fury. General * Consumable items now display a stack count in the scoreboard. * Fixed a bug where Honor animations would sometimes play more than once for users that have already unlocked the crest. * Fixed a rare bug where the incorrect Honor animation would play for users with a lot of Honor. * Friend Notes: ** You can now add and edit notes about your friends by right-clicking their name or clicking on the note icon that appears when you hover over their name. You may view friend notes by hovering over the note icon that appears once you have saved a note for that friend. Friend notes are tied to your account and can be accessed anywhere you log into League of Legends. * Changes have been made to the scoreboard to improve readability. * Adjustments have been made to the in-game chat box font size. * Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash when closing the shop while the scoreboard was open. Summoner Name Changes * Several million inactive summoner names in NA, EUW and EUNE have been made available for purchase. * Summoner name changes are 650 RP (50% off) in the Other tab of the Store until December 26. Ward Skins * Two Snowdown Showdown ward skins can be placed in-game for free during the holiday. * The ward skins can be activated and deactivated in the Ward Skins tab in the Store. * The ward skins will be removed from all accounts at the end of Snowdown Showdown. Gift Center * The Gift Center will be accessible in the Store through December 26. * Players may purchase RP, champions and skins for summoners that were on their friends list in early December. * Only new purchases can be gifted – not pre-owned content or RP. * There are several additional restrictions on gifting, including: ** Only Level 20+ summoners can send gifts. ** Only Level 10+ summoners can receive gifts. ** Summoners with active bans cannot send gifts. ** Rioters are ineligible to send gifts. ** A maximum of 3 RP gifts and 3 gifts of other types can be sent per day. ** A maximum of 15,000 RP can be gifted per day. ** Payment information must be re-entered for each RP gift. Undocumented Changes * Particles have been updated for , and . * New sounds cues have been added to mastery pages. Category:Patch notes de:V1.0.0.153 fr:V1.0.0.153 pl:V1.0.0.153 zh:V1.0.0.153